To Protect Them
by hotfruits
Summary: Lucy Pevensie refused to let the world hurt her Peter and her Edmund. OOC story movie-verse Peter/Edmund
1. Lucy

(Disclaimer: I own nothing)

Closing the door behind her, Lucy opened up her umbrella and began her walk home. She loved spending time with her brothers, even if the rest of the family disapproved. Her mother and Susan would try to persuade her to not visit them, but she paid their requests no attention. She was a young lady, in her last year of schooling, with choices and opinions of her own.

Lucy's thoughts went back to earlier that day, as she was getting ready to go visit the boys. Susan was over to pick up their mother, in order to help run some errands.

"Lucy, wouldn't you rather spend time with mom and I today?" Susan asked gently, trying to win her over with kind words.

"Maybe some other time Susan, it's Sunday and I always visit the boys on Sunday" Lucy casually replied as she put on her gloves.

"You shouldn't be spending your Sundays with them Lucy. After all, Sunday is a holy day for church and prayer" Susan said, crossing her arms over chest.

"Sunday is also a day for family Susan, but you wouldn't know that, would you?" Lucy turned to her sister as she said this, mouth beginning to frown. Susan's eyes narrowed at her sister's word, and her body looked tense.

Once upon a time, Lucy looked up to Susan. Her older sister was very smart, in school and in the ways of life. She was gentle in the way she knew how to tear off a Band-Aid without it hurting, and in the way she would decline date offers from boys. Susan had an earthy beauty to her that Lucy always found herself jealous of. Lucy's eyes were a playful sort of blue, like the beach on a crowded day, while Susan's eyes were breathtakingly beautiful. When people meet Susan, their eyes are immediately drawn to her blue eyes, instead of Lucy's. Lucy had scattered freckles, like Edmund, while Susan's freckles seemed to be perfectly handpicked in their location. Her face was much more gentler than Lucy's, cheekbones not too high and chin not too large. Lucy had simple lips that were pink, while Susan's red lips were always pouty in that 'come hither' sorta way.

But now, as Lucy stood in front of her older sister, all she saw was a beautiful, but very cruel, witch. In fact, Lucy was reminded of Jadis…but without the killings, and what not.

"Those filthy boys are not your family Lucy. Don't let them taint you with their wicked ways" said their mother as she walked into the room, curly hair squashed under a hat.

"Wicked ways?! Tell me, mother, would you still love me if I shared my bed with another woman?" Lucy said this as her voice began to raise, nails biting into the palms of her clenched hands.

"That scenario is hardly the same!" Shouted their mother, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "Of course I would love, you're my daughter and-"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Lucy shouted, completely losing her composure. "Peter and Edmund are still your sons, and yet you do not love them!"

"I can not love something so sinful. I don't care if Peter and Edmund are gay, it's who they are gay with that I can not approve of!" Her mother was now crying freely as she dropped to her knees. Susan, the gentle, quickly rushed to their mother's side and began to comfort her with soothing words.

"I don't care if it's "sinful" (Lucy raised her fingers in order to illustrate how little that word mattered to her), I have never seen a love so pure as Peter and Edmund's. If God truly thought what they were doing is wrong, then I believe he wouldn't have put those urges in them in the first place".

"The devil, Lucy, the-"

"Oh fuck the bloody devil!" Lucy shouted as Susan's mouth dropped open in shock. "God is far more powerful than Lucifer! And if Lucifer really planted incestuous thoughts into people, God and Jesus would have vanquished those thoughts years ago!".

Lucy never heard Susan's reply as she quickly rushed out of the house and slammed the door, quite hard, behind her. She opened her umbrella, and began the trip to Peter and Edmund's flat.

Lucy reached her home just as the rain began to pour harder. She unlocked the door and stepped inside, grateful that her mother and Susan were not back yet. She shed her thick coat and put it back into the closet, and placed her umbrella in the stand. Walking into her room, she flopped down on her bed and rubbed her hands over her tired eyes.

She wished Susan and mother could see Peter and Edmund, and how truly happy they were. When the boys first came out to the family, Lucy was 14 years old. Their mother broke down immediately and rushed to her room, cursing God along the way. Susan didn't say anything as she walked quietly away, but her silence was enough of an answer to the boys.

Peter's blue eyes and Edmund's dark eyes looked at her, terrified of what her reaction might be. But what they got was a big surprise as she pulled both of her brothers into a loving hug.

"I don't exactly understand how this works and what not, but you both have seen such misery in not only this world, but in Narnia also. If being with each other makes you happy, then I am happy for you".

Edmund looked relieved while Peter burst into happy tears.

The years spent under the same roof were very strained, but once Edmund was done with his schooling, he packed his bags and immediately moved into Peter's flat. Peter, who was already a student at Oxford, was overjoyed when he learned that Edmund would be going there also. Lucy was there when he found out, and was there as Peter enveloped Edmund into a tight embrace. She was also there as the two shared a loving kiss, to which she couldn't help but giggle at as she watched.

Her brothers were happy and in love. So what if it is with each other? Lucy only hoped she could find someone, someday, who loved her they way her brothers loved each other.

And she knew that things would be hard for them, harder than they already have been. The world is a harsh and scary place for gay lovers, especially her gay lover brothers. But no matter what, she would stand by them and protect them.

Lucy Pevensie refused to let the world hurt her Peter and her Edmund.


	2. Susan

Susan walked into her dorm room, closing the door behind her. She had just gotten back from mother's, and couldn't be any happier. Normally she loved spending time with mum, but it was hard to enjoy herself while Lucy glared at her so fiercely.

It was Saturday and Lucy was still quite sore about the argument that had taken place last Sunday. She even spent the night at the boy's flat on Friday, just to spite their poor mother. It was bad enough that Peter and Edmund hurt their mother, who had lost so much during the war, but now Lucy was being, well, she was being a brat to put it quite frankly.

Even if Susan accepted her brother's lifestyle, she wouldn't patronize her mother with it. Couldn't they see how much mother was hurting? Their mother didn't want them to know, but Susan could see the tear stains and premature wrinkles that she got for every birthday and Christmas she missed. Susan saw how much weight her mother had lost since the boys had come out, and all the gray hairs that mixed in with her brown.

Even if Susan wanted to accept her brother's lifestyles, she couldn't. Her mother had already lost three children to this mess, if she lost all four…Susan didn't even want to think about that scenario, it hurt her heart too badly.

The boys took her silence towards them as hatred when they told her about their love affair. For Christ's sake, she was scared, not hateful! Sheesh, you try being perfectly calm when your brothers come out and finally admit to fucking each other.

And yes, Susan did know about their relationship. She knew before they did, really. She saw the secretive glances of longing and want the boys would send each other when they thought the other wasn't watching. How their hugs always lingered longer than necessary, and how their hands would "accidentally" brush the others, causing both to stammer and blush.

Susan had tried to fix the boys up with dates, in Narnia and in England, but it didn't work. The girls would complain about their lack of interest in them, worried that maybe they weren't pretty enough, or intelligent enough. The girls were beautiful, they just didn't have broad enough shoulders or flat, muscular chests. They had intelligence, but theirs were received through books, while the boy's got theirs from experience.

Susan eventually gave up on trying to fix the boys up. They figured she just got tired of the work and the complaints. Oh, Susan had definitely grown tired of those, but that isn't why she stopped.

It was during their second trip to Narnia that she saw, through Edmund's eyes, what Peter really meant to him. It was during his one-on-one battle with Miraz, and Susan was terrified out of her mind that Peter might get hurt. She looked at Edmund, and saw terror in his eyes, but his was of a different nature. She saw that Edmund was terrified that he would never get a chance to tell Peter how he truly felt about him. Her heart broke at the site, for no matter how wrong this was, she loved Edmund dearly, and didn't want to see him hurt. She looked at Peter, not surprised that his eyes held the same fear.

That night, as Susan walked around Caspian's palace, she found a beautiful garden. This garden had flowers she had never seen before, and fountains that spouted different colors. She smiled at all the breathtaking beauty as she walked through an iron gate. She was so lost in the beauty that she almost hadn't seen it, almost.

Peter had Edmund pushed up against a tree, and both boys were fumbling with belts and strings to get their clothes off. Susan gasped and quickly ran through the garden. She didn't stop running until she reached her bed chamber. Her heart pounded fiercely at the image she just saw. Although she knew of their feelings, Susan was still quite shocked. She was also disgusted, but that wasn't the emotion she felt most.

Susan was terrified. She was absolutely, bloody terrified. She had read Narnian tales of siblings loving other siblings. She had seen acts of bestiality and pedophiles while she was Queen. While it disgusted her, she knew those kinds of things were ok in Narnia. But in England…oh Lord, in England, her brothers could be put into therapy, or prison, or, or be… killed.

She didn't want anything bad to happen to them. She loved both brothers so much. Why did this have to happen? Why did God want her brothers to live a life of sin and danger?

Lucy and Edmund believed that the moment Susan stopped believing in Narnia was when she left Caspian behind. They were both young and naïve, so it was easy for them to assume this. Peter believed it was the moment Aslan told them they would no longer be able to return. He was certain that this statement crushed Susan's spirit, which crushed her belief in Narnia.

Only Susan knows the really reason she stopped believing in Narnia. And maybe some time, when she's ready, she'll tell her siblings.

Susan stopped believing in Narnia the day it cursed her brothers with a life of danger, sadness, and oppression.

The word sin barely crossed her mind when she discovered this.


	3. Edmund

Edmund walked into the flat, closing the door behind him as he dropped his satchel on the floor. He stretches until he hears his back pop, which is sore from sitting through all of his classes that day.

He walks into the living room and sees Lucy talking to Peter. He wonders what Lucy is doing here on a Friday, but decides to not question it. She is using her hands wildly to express whatever she is going on about, as Peter just sits there smiling so sweetly at her.

One of the first things Edmund fell in love with was Peter's smiles. Edmund loves them so much, that one day in his English class, he made a list of his Top Five Favorite Smiles.

Number 5 is Peter's excited about having toffee smile. His eyes glow as he unravels the sugary treat, smiling excitedly like a child on Christmas Day. Edmund loves having spare change, because then he can surprise Peter with toffee when they are home.

Number 4 is Peter's excited about seeing Lucy smile. It's slightly similar to Number 5, but this smile holds much more depth. You can really see Peter's heart in this smile, both from excitement and relief. Sometimes, Peter has nightmares that Susan and Mum will turn Lucy against us, and the thought breaks his heart. But come Sunday, when Lucy knocks on the door at exactly noon, Peter's excited about seeing Lucy smile shows and for a bit, the nightmares won't get him.

Number 3 is Peter's summer smile. Unlike 5 and 4, which is a big smile full of teeth, this one is just lazy and serene. The sun will shine on Peter's skin, which will quickly become golden again after months spent in doors to avoid the harsh weather. His smile will reflect just how happy and at peace he is feeling, as he'll sit outside with his eyes closed, against his favorite tree.

Number 2 is Peter's just got laid smile. It's actually quite similar to 3, lazy and serene. But Peter's lips, which are bruised from sharp kisses and light nips, make this lazy and serene smile unbelievably sexy. Peter probably doesn't know how much Edmund loves this satiated smile, with the corners of Peter's lips moist from not only his own perspiration, but from Edmund's also. When Edmund sees this smile, he can't help but kiss Peter again as he gently whispers "I love you" against Peter's mouth.

Number 1 is not at all like the others. This smile, which Edmund has only seen once, will be forever engraved in his mind. Some people wouldn't call this a smile, as Peter was crying heavily on Edmund's shoulder while he held him fiercely tight. But Edmund saw Peter's lips upturned at the edges, as he cried thanks for Edmund's life being sparred. This smile occurred moments after Lucy used her healing cordial, when Edmund took a gasp for life. The smile was seen only for a second, as Peter quickly grabbed Edmund and held him, afraid he might lose him if he didn't. Edmund calls this smile, Peter's love.

Both Peter and Edmund agree that this was the moment they fell in love with each other. Sadly, it took them until their second trip to Narnia to admit this to each other. It was after the one on one battle with Miraz that Edmund realized he needed to tell Peter how he felt, before he lost the chance.

He had asked Peter to meet him at the garden that was near their bed chambers, by the big apple tree that was beyond the iron gate.

When Peter showed up, his face glowing beautifully in the moon's light, Edmund almost lost his nerve. How could someone so beautiful ever be interested in someone like him?

Stuttering quite horrendously, Edmund told Peter about his feelings. About the longing glances, the jealously of Pete's various dates and wishes he were those girls, about every emotion of love that has been dedicated to his older brother.

Peter had just stood there, gaping at him. Edmund sighed heavily and began to walk away, but was roughly pulled back and shoved up against the tree. He closed his eyes tightly, and braced himself, worried that Peter was going to hit him. But when he felt Peter's lips against his own, his eyes shot open in surprise. When he felt Peter tugging at his belt though, all of his shock was gone as he wrapped his arms around Peter's neck in order to deepen the kiss.

"Edmund, you alright love? You've been spacing out for awhile now" Peter asked as he smiled at Edmund. Lucy giggled as Edmund sat next to Peter, kissing him lightly on the lips. He laid his head in the crook of Peter's neck, and wrapped his arms around Peter's waist. He sighed happily as the two began their conversation again.

He quietly tip-toed out of the house Sunday afternoon, not wanting Peter and Lucy to see him. He walked quickly through the streets, in order to avoid getting hit by cars. After 10 minutes, he finally reached his destination and began to walk through the market.

Peter's birthday was in a week, and Edmund still didn't have a gift for his lover. He walked by booth after booth, checking out all the various items.

"Peter wouldn't be interested in any of this crap" Edmund mumbled to himself, as he continued walking.

Edmund wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, so when he bumped into someone and caused that person to drop all of their purchases, he felt like an ass. He quickly got on his hands and knees to retrieve the fallen items.

He looked up to apologize to the person, but shock stopped him quickly from saying another word. The familiar blue eyes of his older peered down into his own dark one's. He stood up quickly, still holding her stuff in his arms. Susan looked up at her little brother, eyes wide and mouth open.

"Um…thanks, Ed" she said, as she grabbed the stuff from his arms. Edmund noted curiously why she hadn't walked away yet.

"So, Susan, how have you been?" Edmund awkwardly smiled at his sister, hands in his pockets.

"Oh, I've been good. A bit busy with school and all, but you know how that is…" Susan awkwardly smiled back, looking very uncomfortable.

"Yeah, definitely. Um…how's mum been?" Edmund timidly asked, worried that his sister might hurt him for bringing up their mother.

"She's alright" was Susan's short reply. Quickly changing the topic, she asked what Edmund was doing here on a Sunday.

"Well, since Lucy is over, I decided to sneak out and try to find Peter a birthday present. It's not going too well though, everything I've seen so far I just know Peter wouldn't like" Edmund was surprised at how casually he said all of this, as though nothing had happened between them.

"Well, Peter's always loved classic books. Maybe you can try finding him some Dickens, or Shakespeare? I saw a cart back that way that had a lot of books…I guess I could take you over if you'd like". Susan looked down as she said this, staring anxiously at her feet.

Edmund was about ready to have a heart attack at this point. Susan was being so much like her old self, it really threw Edmund off course. Not knowing what else to say, he mumbled a quiet yes and the two began their walk over.

"You should definitely get Peter a big bag of toffees, he'll really love that" Susan smiled shyly at Edmund.

Just then, as though the heavens smiled upon him, Edmund realized the perfect gift for Peter.

"Susan, I just had a brilliant idea" Edmund said this vaguely, knowing it would catch her attention. "I know exactly what to get Peter. And I have feeling that this would be the greatest gift ever".

"What is it Ed?"

"A sister who is willing to understand and love her older brother" Edmund replied as he stopped walking, and turned to face Susan.

Susan looked upset, but not violent. She signed heavily and turned to face Edmund.

"I can't give Peter that gift, Ed…I'm sorry but-"

"Yes you can" Edmund said, as he interrupted her. "I can see it in your eyes Su, I always have. Your letting your morals replace a family's love, and that isn't right".

Susan looked helplessly at her younger brother, a storm waging behind her eyes. Edmund stood there, patiently waiting for a reply.

Susan wrapped her arms around her brother's neck, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Edmund quickly placed his arms around her waist, afraid that by letting go, he'd never get this chance again.

She pulled out of the embrace, and with a nod of her head, walked away.

As Edmund made his way over to the book stand, he prayed that this wouldn't be the last time he got to hug his older sister. Or see her, for that matter.


	4. Peter

Peter closed the door behind as he kicked off his shoes. He unbuttoned his shirt as he flopped down on the bed. He had just gotten home from work, which seemed to be more exhausting today than on most days.

Peter groaned as he rubbed his hands over his sore eyes, trying to dispel the ache that was forming behind them. On exhausting work days, Peter liked to come and just relax with Edmund. But today isn't like most days, because today is Peter's 23rd birthday.

Edmund and Lucy had been planning some sort of extravagance for almost a week now, being very secretive and sneaky. Peter didn't want their hard work to go to waste, as he appreciated their kind gesture…but he really, really didn't want a party. They brushed off his pleas though, and continued to plan the party that would be held at their friend's house that night.

It's been almost four years since Peter had a birthday party, so it was weird to try and wrap his mind around the idea. It wasn't a money problem, or anything like that. It wasn't even a mother problem, because Peter knew that he would never spend a birthday with his mum ever again. It was a sad thought, but an accepted one nonetheless. For peter, it just didn't feel right celebrating his birthday without his best friend.

Peter had a lot of acquaintances that were friendly and fun to talk to. He also had a lot of good friends that he knew he could count on for a decent time at the pub. He had two close friends, Edmund and Lucy. Both of them would be there if needed to vent his frustrations, and they would never judge him for his mistakes. The past four years, Peter had come to trust them in a way he never had before, and he was thankful for that.

Peter had only one best friend though, and he lost that best friend years ago. He had tried talking sense into her, after he and Edmund told the family about their love. He tried explaining the wonderful feeling he felt when Edmund was around, and that their love couldn't' possibly be wrong. She had refused to hear it though, as she pushed him out into the hallway and slammed the door in his face. Peter knew that Susan had not only shoved him out of heart, but had also closed the door to her life with him.

That night, he cried in Edmund's arms for the first time since he had been stabbed by Jadis. Edmund's gentle words of reassurance and soft back rubs were soothing, but they didn't quell Peter's sadden heart.

That day, he didn't just lose his sister. He lost his best friend. And without his best friend Susan, Peter didn't feel like celebrating his birthday. It had been hard the first year for Edmund to understand his feelings.

Sometimes, Peter wished he could be like Edmund. His brother always had a "see if I care if you don't like me" attitude. Edmund did things the way he wanted to do them, while Peter always stuck to the norm. So, when mum and Susan shunned the boys, Edmund was quick to brush it off and say "their lost". It wasn't so easy for Peter, and maybe it was because he was the eldest child, but he always felt the need to please everyone before himself. To have their disappointment so heavy on his shoulders was breaking his heart into pieces that even Edmund couldn't fix.

He didn't want a party, but Lucy insisted that it was time he moved on and began to live again. And what better way to do that than to celebrate his birthday with friends and family?

The party was small and cozy, about only 15 people were there, including himself and his siblings. As much as he didn't want to, it was time to start living again and leave the past where it belonged, behind him.

He was chatting with some old school mates when Edmund grabbed his hand and led him into the hallway for some privacy. The two shared a sweet kiss as Edmund put a small package in his hands.

Breaking the kiss, Peter tore through the wrapping paper to see a small bag of toffees. His eyes lit up as he smiled at Edmund, popping one of the delicious toffees into his mouth.

"That's not your only gift" Edmund said, smiling a little nervously.

Peter stopped sucking on the candy and looked at Edmund, curiously.

"Well, at least I hope it's not your only gift. If all goes well, you'll be getting something very spectacular". Edmund said as he glanced at the clock, then walked away.

Peter was about to ask him what that all meant when he heard a knock on the door.

Holding his toffees in one hand, he opened the door with the other.

Peter gasped, his toffees laying scattered on the floor from his shock.

Tears began pouring down Peter's face as rushed into the arms of the only person that could mend his broken heart, the only person that could really help him start living again.

"Oh God, Susan, I've missed you" Peter said tearfully as he smiled.

"Same here Peter, I'm so sorry" Susan kissed Peter on the cheek, tears of her own streaming down her face.

Edmund smiled from where he was watching, relieved his gift showed up.

Lucy smiled from where she was watching, excited that they could all be together.

That they could be the Pevensies again, as the way it should be.


End file.
